


The Devil Who Found Her

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: Sequel to "The Devil She's Looking For"After finding her new inspiration, Elektra Natchios completed a new novel - only to find it driven her and her new love Matt Murdock apart. Under the persuasion of their friends and family, Matt and Elektra decided to go on their parting ways. However, soon after, Elektra was missing. Unbeknownst to everyone, she was kidnapped and imprisoned in somewhere in this world. It'd take a devil to find her.Like the Devil from Hell's Kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting by the window with files and office materials packed up in boxes not far from his feet, Matt Murdock made a call. _Answer, sweetie, answer_ , he thought. He patiently waited and after five rang, she picked up.

"Hello, Matthew," she said, sounded happy as ever.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I'm with my editor," she told him. "We are looking at my new novel." She paused and then said, "Listen, I know today is hard for you. You and your friend Franklin...and your firm..."

"Actually, I meant to tell you," he said. "That we are not closing our firm."

"Oh," that came to her as a surprise.

"Foggy and I talked it out," Matt told her. "Karen is staying too."

That did not sound well to Elektra. When Matt first told her about their firm being closed, Elektra was quite happy with the fact that Karen wouldn't be working with Matt anymore. For obvious reasons, Elektra didn't like Karen, especially of her working relationship with Matt. She had spoken to her brother Orestez on offering Matt a job in their family business. After all, Orestez had the ambition to expand the business to US; certainly he could use some help from someone who knows American legal system.

"Dinner tonight?" She suggested, changing the subject.

"Sure," Matt said. "I'll meet you at Josie's Bar."

~~~

Elektra didn't like Josie's Bar.

In fact, Elektra hated Josie's Bar.

To her, it was loud and serving cheap wines. However, Matt liked the place and the drinks. Other customers of the bar knew Matt too. They loved and respected this Columbia graduate attorney who works for people who deserve justice and would accept any form of payment, even if it's in avocados.

"What can I get you?" Josie asked.

"He can order for me," Elektra answered without looking up from her phone.

"Tequila for her," Matt said, placing his hand on hers. "And I'll just have a beer." Turning to Elektra, he asked, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"With your editor."

"It went well," she replied. "My editor is very impressed with the story plot and the new characters. There's not much changes needed. I toned down the level of violence and focused more on characterization."

Matt laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Not here," Elektra insisted, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Later, tonight."

Before she could kiss him, her phone alerted; she got a new text message from Orestez.

"My brother is in New York," Elektra said, reading the message. "He's eager to meet you."

Matt didn't look too excited.

"You will like my brother," Elektra said. "We are very close and I told him a lot about you."

"Good things or bad things?"

"Both." A tall man with dark curls appeared before the two; he was in suit and tie and Matt could smell his cologne. Elektra gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The man, Orestez, pulled over a seat and sat next to Elektra. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Matthew Murdock." He reached out his hand for a shake, but then remembered that Matt is blind. However, before he could take his hand back, Matt grabbed it and shook it hard.

"Nice to meet you too."

"My sister told me about you," Orestez said, already minded the noises in the bar. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Same here," Matt said, drinking his beer.

"Can I get you anything?" Josie asked Orestez.

"Can I look at your wine list?"

Jose looked at him as if he were from planet Mars.

The bar was also becoming louder and louder. Apparently, someone was celebrating a birthday or maybe a bachelorette party and invited a large group.

"Mr. Murdock, if you don't mind, can I take you and Elektra somewhere else?" Orestez offered. "My treat."

~~~

Orestez took them to a five-star restaurant and ordered the finest wines. Cordially, he poured the wine into a crystal glass for Matt. Matt, on the other hand, didn't show much gratitude. One of the things that bothered him the most was that people would treat him as if he couldn't take care of himself. Instead of taking the wine, he asked the waiter for another drink. When the waiter came back, Matt took the wine bottle from the waiter; popped it open; took the glass; and poured the wine for himself. Orestez raised an eyebrow; before he could say something, Elektra gave him a look.

"So, Mr. Mudock," Orestez began. "You are an attorney, I heard. Where did you earn your degree?"

"Columbia," he replied.

"Impressive," Orestez remarked. "Your father is an attorney too, I assume?"

"He was a boxer," Matt told him.

"Oh," Orestez took a sip of his wine. "Our father served as the ambassador to this country. After his retirement from the politics, he returned to the family business until his passing. Now, all his responsibilities fall onto me and I am the fourth generation of our family who's managing the business. Thankfully, father had enrolled me in the prestigious private school where I was trained in business strategy and international relationship since I was only twelve year-old. We are talking about billions of dollars asset and one mistake, you can say goodbye to it all. It's amazing that it has only been three years and our family business is expanding."

"Matthew's father was a very successful boxer," Elektra added. "He was almost chosen to compete in the Olympics."

"Really?" Orestez asked. "What year?"

"What do you mean what year?" Elektra laughed. "The point is that Matthew's father was a famous boxing champion."

"Where does your family live now?" Orestez asked Matt.

"Matthew's father passed away some years ago," Elektra answered. "He was an honorable man. Matthew's mother was gone when he was young, and Matthew's father worked hard as a boxer and a single father. He was named Father of the Year by mayor of New-"

"My father is a second generation Irish immigrant," Matt spoke. "We worked very hard for our living. Everything we got is earned honestly and legally. My father was a boxing champion, like what Elektra said. Now, I don't know about the Olympics but he did taught me the value of studying and always, _always_ know how to get back up after getting knocked down. My law partner and I founded our own law firm."

"How many people work in your company?" Orestez asked.

"Three," Matt replied.

"Corporate law?"

"No, criminal law," Matt told him. "My law partner and I are defense attorneys."

"Interesting," Orestez remarked. "Does it bother you, Mr. Murdock, that you are helping people who break the law?"

"I only help the clients who are innocent," Matt said coolly. "Mind you, not all criminals are dressed in black and threaten people with a knife. When I finished Columbia law school, I was offered a position in a corporation as their legal counsel. I declined the offer and who could've guessed? That corporation was full of corruption. Sometimes, you just have to be cautious when things are handed to you on a plate. The best things in the world are the things you have earned or built by your own hands. Our law firm may be small, but we bring justice to the ones who need it the most."

Before Orestez could say anything, Elektra said, "I finished my new novel."

"You did?" Orestez smiled.

"Yes," Elektra said proudly. "My editor is very positive about it." She lowered her voice and said, "Erynys is starting a new adventure with her new partner."

"Wait a minute," Matt began. "I thought you are ending your series."

"I was," Elektra said. "But I changed my mind. I gave the novel a different tone and introduced a new character."

"Who's your new character?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Elektra said.

"You didn't base this new character on me, did you?"

"Matthew, we can about it later," Elektra said, smiling.

"You never told me about this," Matt continued on. "You can't just create a character based on me without my permission! It's illegal."

"Matthew, I thought you knew this all along," Elektra said, feeling hurt and offended. "Remember how we met? You wanted to be my inspiration."

"But then you told me that Erynys' adventure is coming to an end because she is tired of it."

"It did come to an end, which started a new beginning," Elektra said. "Like your firm."

"Wait, your law firm was bankrupted?" Orestez asked.

Before Matt could say anything, the waiter arrived with their entrees. "Everything okay?"

"Yes!" All three answered in unison, though in different expressions.

~~~

The dinner ended awkwardly. Orestez offered them a ride home in his limousine but both turned him down. That was not surprising, since a long talk between them was needed.

They did not call for taxi or took the subway. Instead, on the street, the two started to bicker.

"Matthew-"

"What is that all about?"

"Come on, you know it's coming," Elektra said. "You wanted to be my inspiration-"

"I'm talking about how you trying to paint an untrue picture of me and my family," Matt said, showing anger. "I am very proud of my father and his accomplishment, whatever it was. He took care of me after my mother was gone. After he died, he left me enough money for my education at Columbia. Where did this Olympics and father of the year come from?"

"Look, I'm trying to make you look good," Elektra said, defending herself. "Orestez-"

"I know, he is running a billion dollar international business," Matt said. "A business handed to him by his father."

"For your information, Orestez studied hard to prepare himself for this position," Elektra said. "You don't even know him."

"I don't _need_ to know him," Matt insisted. "I am seeing you because I want to. I don't need his approval or anybody else's. I'm sorry that you, a billionaire and a former ambassador's daughter, is seeing a New York defense attorney who is a son of a boxing champion and grew up in Hell's Kitchen. I take metro to work and live in a single bedroom apartment with a billboard across the street. I eat Ramen for lunch and dinner and I like German beer. This is who I am! If you are basing your new character on me, you better portray him as thus. I don't want this character to have an Olympic athlete father or being named father of the year-"

"So you are giving me permission to base my new character on you?"

"No."

"Look, Matthew, I'm not going to change my story," Elektra said. "It is what it is. If you want to sue me, go right ahead. And I can also tell you that tonight, you are sleeping by yourself."

"Fine!"

The two headed in different directions; she to her penthouse and he to his apartment.

~~~

Within an hour after he hit home, his phone rang.

"Hello Matthew." It was Elektra.

"Go to hell."

"I'm already in hell," she said. "Maybe because I missed you already."

Before Matt could say anything, Elektra said, "I'm sorry. I really thought you already knew that I'm going to write a new character based on you. Isn't that what you wanted all along? To be my badass boyfriend in my adventures?"

Loosening his tie, Matt said, "No."

"Liar. You miss me too. I'm waiting for you."

She hung up.

Matt bit his lip and inhaled deeply. As much as he hated to admit, he needed her. He grabbed his blind cane and left his apartment.

~~~

"See, I told you so," Elektra said as matter-of-factly when she came out of her bedroom in a red silk robe.

"Actually, I came here to ask you a question," Matt began. "And I like you to answer it."

"What's the question?"

"Why are you with me?" Matt asked.

"Because I love you."

"Really? Not because you need an inspiration?" He came to her closer and closer. "If you just need me for an inspiration, tell me now. I can give you my permission for your book and move on with my life."

"No," Elektra whispered, unbuttoning his shirt and placing her hand against his chest. "I want you for you. I know you, Matthew, as you know me, like no one else ever have. I will trade everything in this world just to be with you."

Grabbing her hand, Matt pushed her against the wall. "Really?"

"Don't play games with me, Matthew" Elektra whispered. "You want me as much as I want you."

Throwing away his red shades, Matt grabbed her robe and torn it open. Biting into her nape, he muttered against her skin, "Think I want you? The only thing I want to do is to punish you." He kissed her body down from her neck and ripped her lingerie into pieces along the way. Elektra gasped when he pulled her thighs apart and licked between her legs.

"Matthew..."

Smirking, he ripped her red silk rope off her body altogether.

~~~

Elektra really loved that red silk robe. Now, it was shredded into pieces. However, its sacrifice was worth it for the night.

Her hands were bounded to the bed with the fabrics ripped from the robe. Using his finger tip, Matt traced the bit marks he left on her body.

"Matthew, you are bad," Elektra panted.

"How bad?" He asked, pinching her sensitive spots. "Like you said, you know me. I'm a good Catholic boy."

"You're Satan," Elektra said, reacting to waves of pleasure. "No, you are the Devil from Hell's Kitchen."

"Is that what I am? In your book?" He leaned down and kissed her. Releasing her from her bondage, he caressed her wrists and said, "Tell me."

"Matthew, I can't tell you," she said as she rolled on top of him. "But I can tell you that I will have it audio-recorded once my editor finished reviewing my manuscript. You will be the first person who listens to it. If you approve, I will have the book released."

He gave her another kiss. "When will it be ready?"

"By our anniversary."

"I guess I have to wait until then," Matt murmured, wrapped his arm around her. "By the way, who's more badass? Erynys or the Devil from Hell's Kitchen?"

"Wait until our anniversary."

~~~

On their anniversary - exactly 365 days after they met in the heavily guarded mental hospital where Frank Castle was held - Matt and Elektra didn't go out for dinner. Instead, they celebrated it quietly at Matt's apartment.

"You don't like my wines, do you?" Matt asked.

"No," Elektra replied honestly; then, she took out a tiny red box wrapped in a ribbon. Shaking it, she gave him a mischievous smile. "I have something for you."

Before Matt could reach for it, Elektra hid it behind her back. Shoving the game back to her, he pulled her close and kissed her cheek and then her shoulder to melt her. Elektra kept on playing with him though, perhaps she liked his kisses. Finally, after playing each other for five minutes, she gave in.

"It's the audio-recording of my new book," Elektra told him. "Look, Matthew, I really need you to do this. I was trying to keep this a secret from my fans, but somehow it got leaked. They know that I am releasing a new book, with a new style and character. They are very excited and I want to have the book published as soon as I can before my fans lose interest. It has been nearly two years since I released my last one. I thought the readers don't care for my writing anymore, but from what they posted on the blogs and my website, they still believe in me."

"They should," Matt said supportively. "You are talented, Elektra."

"If you can, can you listen to it, from beginning to the end by tomorrow?" Elektra asked.

"Tomorrow?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I got a case."

"Tomorrow night then," she insisted. "It's only 17 hours long."

"Seventeen hours? Elektra-"

"Matthew, please?" Elektra said, almost pleading. "I can't release the book without your approval. My new character is based on you. He saved Erynys, like how you saved me."

Her voice was like a spell. It went into his ear and he couldn't say no.

"I'll listen to it."

Elektra wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The recording was seventeen hours long; and there is only twenty-four hours in a day with eight hours used for sleeping. Yet, Elektra gave him an impossible deadline to finish listening to it from beginning to the end within one day. She didn't say exactly at what hour, thankfully. Matt assumed it'd be 11:59 PM Eastern Time.

He and Foggy spent the entire day working on their case. It was the comeback their law firm needed. Karen was helpful, but she had an attitude of some sort. Foggy hinted that she isn't happy that Matt is with Elektra.

"She has to get over it," Matt said on this matter. "I am with Elektra and she's important to me. I am not going to leave her."

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way," Foggy said. "You make your own choice in life and I don't have a say in it. But, I think Karen is worried for your sake."

"Worried? What is there to worry about?"

Foggy was out of words. He had his own judgment towards Elektra but he would rather not say it. The conversation went nowhere and the two resumed their work. By the time they finished their work for the day, it was six o'clock in the evening.

His phone - which was turned off during the day to avoid distraction - was turned back on. He had received countless text messages from Elektra, reminding him to listen to her recording.

"Hey Matt, you want to head out for a drink?" Foggy asked, getting his things together.

"No, I got something to do for Elektra," he muttered before leaving the firm. After the door was closed behind him, Karen made a remark, "Boy, she has him wrapped around her finger."

~~~

He went back to his apartment. Grabbed himself a German beer, he put on his headphone and began to listen to Elektra's recording.

_Once I was a soul lost in the vast ocean. But then I saw the light of hope. I found my true self and new inspiration not only in writing but also in life. Matthew, this book is dedicated to you._

Touched, he smiled and continued to listen. Elektra was a talented narrator. Matt found her story fascinating. Listening to how she described Erynys' in her action and her sense of humor, he remembered why he is so attracted to Elektra in the first place. Her new character, aka Eryny's new partner, was a blind lawyer by day but a vigilante hero by night. He called himself Daredevil. He was a fierce fighter, but he set the rules for Erynys: no killing. No matter how she could be out of the line, Daredevil always pulled her back. The two had tensions, but tensions would turn humorous.

And oh yeah, love was in the air.

It was like a belligerent tango.

He could see himself in this Daredevil.

He listened to the recording for five hours and he was exhausted. By then in the story, Erynys and Daredevil made a discovery on the real villain behind all the mysterious killings. Slowly, Matt turned it off and closed his eyes. He needed some sleep.

Maybe just a little.

~~~

By the time he woke up, it was nine in the morning.

He realized that he was _very_ late for a court case. He got dressed quickly and rushed out. He arrived in court, hearing Foggy presenting the case with his opening. By his tone of voice, Matt knew Foggy is nervous and mad. He took a seat next to Karen, who moved the notepad away from him; her arms were folded. After the judge called for a recess, the three of them walked out of the courthouse.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?" Foggy vented. "You are the one who's supposed to do the opening!"

"Sorry," Matt apologized. "I stayed up very late last night."

"Doing what?" Foggy demanded.

Matt was about to say something, but stopped.

Before Foggy could say anything else, Karen spoke. "Look, I don't want to get into your private life Matt, but you need to come to your senses."

"Karen, don't-" Foggy tried to stop her before she could say anything else.

"No, he needs to know," Karen insisted. "You were doing something for...your girlfriend. I can get that. But do you need to throw your life away for her? You lost Frank Castle's case because of her, and our law firm nearly fallen apart. I know what it is like in a relationship but you need to put your foot down sometimes."

Before Matt could say anything, his phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute," he turned around and answered. "Matt Murdock."

"Hello Matthew." It was Elektra, and she sounded a bit uneasy. "I'm with my editor right now and I really need you to answer my question for the record. Are you okay with my novel?"

"Am I okay with your novel?"

"You are fine with the portrayal of Daredevil, are you?"

It took Matt a few minutes to answer. He wasn't even halfway through the novel; but he knew he liked the character Daredevil by far. Nodding, he said, "Yeah...it's good."

"It is?" Elektra sounded surprised. "And you see yourself in him?"

"Of course."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm going to have it released. Thanks Matthew."

He let out a smile and hung up.

Turning back to his friends, he looked all happy and smiling. "What were we talking about again?"

~~~

In the next few days, Elektra was very preoccupied and Matt saw very little of her. It didn't matter to him. He knew Elektra loves him and wanted to see him too. Since this was her first novel after a hiatus, she would certainly want everything to be perfect. She did tone down the level of violence to make it approachable to younger demographics. Smart girl.

Another thing he liked about her.

As of now, he could take the time and finish listening to the rest of the novel. He liked the book and the interaction between Erynys and Daredevil.

There he was, in the middle of the day and at his office, listening, as Foggy and Karen went on with their business.

Suddenly, he jumped up and made a very loud outburst.

"IT SO DOES NOT!"

He yelled so loud and Foggy nearly dropped his coffee.

"What so does not?" Karen asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"IT SO DOES NOT!"

Matt made a loud, angry outburst before his two associates, who were stunned. Never had they seen him this upset before.

"What so does not?" Karen asked, even though she guessed the answer already by Matt's gesture and facial expression. Foggy took a step back as Matt stormed out of office. He and Karen gave each other a look and went on with their businesses. Both felt relieved, however, given that neither was approval of Matt's relationship with Elektra. From their take, hopefully, this would be the incident that will give Matt a wakeup call and leave Elektra, maybe for good.

Foggy and Karen didn't say a word about Matt's outburst for the rest of the day, and they weren't surprised that he didn't show up in the office that day and the next. However, both became worried when he didn't show up at the firm three days straight; and he wasn't picking up their calls either.

"Should we call the cops?" Karen suggested.

"For what?"

"Matt hasn't been answering the phone for three days in a roll," Karen said. "It has been more than 24 hours and he's a blind man. He has been whipped and manipulated by that crazy, destructive Greek woman for nearly a year. I can guarantee you she did something to him."

"You can't say that," Foggy said. "What evidence do you have?"

"She's a billionaire's daughter and I swear a person like her probably is not used to hear a word like 'no'," Karen insisted. "Whatever she wants from Matt, she gets it. I can only guess that when Matt went to her and refused her something - whatever it is - her mind flew over the cuckoo nest."

"And shall we pick up the phone and call 911?" Foggy asked. " _'We have an emergency. A twenty-eight year old blind man is missing. He got upset and went out of the door, yelling IT SO DOES NOT! A possible suspect is Elektra Natchios, yes that author of the assassin series and daughter to the Greek billionaire_.'"

"It sounds pretty legitimate to me."

Taking a deep breath, Foggy admitted it too. "Yeah, it sounds like an episode of 'Disappeared'."

"You like to make the call?"

"Maybe you should," Foggy replied. "You know what you are doing more than I do."

Before Karen could dial the police, the door opened.

Matt finally showed up after three days of absence.

"Buddy, where have you been?"Foggy asked.

"You want to go out for a drink?" Matt asked. "My treat."

~~~

"Elektra and I are over," Matt said, after finishing his beer. He went to the fridge and grabbed another one. Foggy thought they were heading to Josie's; but instead, Matt took him to his apartment. He looked miserable.

"I'm so sorry," Foggy said, tried to sound as sympathetic as possible. "What happened?"

It took a long while for Matt to answer him. "We had a disagreement, and it didn't work out."

"What's your disagreement?" Foggy asked carefully. "Is it something you can talk it out?"

Even though he did not approve Matt's relationship with Elektra, he hated to see his best friend like this too.

"I may need a lawyer," Matt went on.

"What?" Foggy couldn't believe his ears. "You need a lawyer? You?"

Reaching into his pocket, Matt took out a device. He took a seat in his armchair and played it out.

_...With ninja's dead body only a few feet from him, Daredevil was aghast. Not far from him, Erynys was still holding her sais. She had no remorse on her face. She did not mutter a single word, but she didn't need to, because Daredevil knew what she is going to say. With his superhuman senses, he knew her thoughts from her adrenalin and heartbeat. He could even smell her fear. At the moment, he knew that she is afraid what he is going to say next; and that she's afraid that he will walk away from her._

_Her fear was well founded._

_"You said that you want to be good, but that's not enough," he said evenly._

_"He is a killer," Erynys defended herself. "If I didn't stab him through his chest, he would've killed both of us."_

_"That is not the point," Daredevil said. "If you continue to stay by my side, you can only become more destructive."_

_"Are you saying-"_

_"Goodbye Erynys."_

It only took a few seconds for Foggy to figure out what's going on. Quietly, he looked at Matt and then at the device.

_Erynys played with her sais. Her blind sensei sat not far from her, chuckling, "Where is the devil?"_

_"He is no longer with me," Erynys replied coldly. "He cannot accept me for who I am."_

_"What did you do?"_

_Erynys stood and threw her sai aside. "There was a deadly ninja, trying to kill him. The devil was already wounded and couldn't fight back. I intervened, and I did what I had to do. I finished him off."_

_A drop of tear fell from her eyes._

_"Erynys," the blind sensei began._

_"How could he say these things to me?" Erynys continued."He throws his enemies from the roof top. How is that different from what I do? I did it to save him."_

_"He has always been like this: stubborn, judgmental, and impossible," the blind sensei said. "I trained him like I trained you. He can't work with anyone. I'm surprised that you stayed with him this long. He's not worth it."_

_Erynys took a deep breath and said, "I should've known. All along he had been lecturing me about being righteous and that killing is wrong and immoral. While being so judgmental, he is not that great himself. I mean, all you need to do is look at his ass. He can hide his face but he cannot mask that ass. I mean, his ass is so stiff and hard. It's like you can whip it a million times just to get him to look slightly in another way, or does it?"_

Foggy burst out laughing.

Matt stopped the recording right there. "Elektra wrote a new book," he began. "She created a new character based on me. This Daredevil is a blind attorney by day and a masked vigilante by night."

"And you are not okay with it?" Foggy asked, trying to hold down his laughs.

"How could she say that about me?" Matt demanded angrily. "She called me impossible and stubborn...making fun of my personal parts, and she's telling that to the rest of the world!"

"That's terrible," Foggy said slowly. "And what did you say to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Matt said. "But we are no longer together, and if she dares to release the book, I will sue her."

"If you don't mind me saying, why are you making a big deal out of this? It's fiction, right? She didn't mention your name anywhere. It's not Erynys and Matthew Michael Murdock saving the world."

"Daredevil bears my trademarks," Matt explained. "How many blind attorneys are there in New York? Either way, it's a personal insult to me."

"Matt, I'm your law partner," Foggy said sincerely. "And if you need an attorney, I'm here, no matter where or when. But above all, I am your friend. As your friend, I have to tell you this: you shouldn't allow her do this to you in the first place. I mean, if Marcie were to draw a picture of me and publish it on a webpage, I'd be embarrassed. I certainly don't want to walk down the street with people asking me, 'Is this you?'"

Matt said nothing.

"Have you seen the movie _Basic Instinct_?" Foggy asked, but the quickly realized how stupid the question is. "I mean, have you heard of it?"

"No."

"Let me put it this way then, it's not easy to be with a writer or artist or song writer," Foggy said. "Taylor Swift is singer and 99% of her songs are about her past breakups. I can't imagine how her ex-boyfriends feel when they listen to her songs on the radio, calling them 'trouble' or 'blank space'. Fiction authors, half of their mind doesn't belong to this world, the real world I mean. Let's take Virginia Woolf for instance. She had two lives; one life in the real world and another one in her imaginary world where she's Mrs. Dalloway. Same thing can be said about Elektra. Half of her life she's Elektra Natchios, daughter of Greek billionaire and diplomat; and the other half of her life she's an assassin who kills without remorse. The question is where do you fit in either world?"

***

"Nowhere!"

Elektra continued to look down as Orestez spoke.

"Nowhere does this Mr. Matthew Murdock fit in your life," Orestez continued. "Not in the world of reality and not in your world of imagination!"

"Easy for you to say," Elektra sniffled. "He told me that he is okay with my writing. I thought he listened to the recording from beginning to the end, only later I found out that he only listened to a third of it and then fell asleep."

"He fell asleep?"

"He worked long hours!" Elektra exclaimed. "He's an attorney who works very hard for those who need justice-"

"I heard that before and I don't need to hear that again," Orestez told her. "Listen sister, I'm going to be honest with you. Matthew Murdock is very handsome and unfortunately that is the only good thing I can say about him."

"He is also very smart," Elektra pointed out. "He's a fighter too."

"Fine, I'll acknowledge that. But get to the point, Matthew Murdock is arrogant, very arrogant," he said. "He's also judgmental. You think I look down at him, but the truth is that he looks down at me as well. He thinks that only people like him and his father are the hard working ones who earn money honestly. You think my work isn't hard? Or honest? Our grandfather started the business from nothing; and with his hard work and many failures and mistakes, he grew the business into where it is today. Our father and I both studied hard to manage this business and to expand it. Just because I work in a fancier office with air conditioning and heating system, it doesn't mean that I won't work as hard as Matthew Murdock is. I work around the clock and travel around the world. I answer email on the plane and attend meeting through phone calls while walking down the street. I'm very proud to be a Natchios, and I don't need a man like Matthew Murdock to brand me as someone like...the Kardashians."

Elektra took another sip of her Tequila.

"Sister, if you mind me asking, what exactly you wrote about him that made him so angry?"

"I didn't write about him to be exact," Elektra said. "I created a character based on him, which he knew or should've known before I started the book. I sort of made fun of his ass and went straight forward with his personality, with things you saw in him - arrogant, impossible, and judgmental."

"How detailed are you when you described his...arse?" Orestez asked in Greek, with his voice lowered. "Being a blind man, I wonder if Matthew Murdock knows what arse look like?"

"Orestez, he lost his sight when he was ten!"

Laughing, Orestez went on, "Sister, forget about Matthew Murdock and publish the book."

"Matthew is threatening to sue me if I dare to publish it," Elektra told him. "Right in front of my editor."

"And that intimidated you?" Orestez asked. "Matthew really needs to get a wakeup call. He is not the only Ivy League graduate attorney in this country." Then he changed the subject. "How did he end up being your inspiration anyway?"

"I never intended to base my new character on him," Elektra replied. "My mentor Stick suggested to give Erynys a partner. I had my eyes on someone else, and little did I expect that I would meet Matthew and then, it clicked."

"Does Matthew know who you originally planned to base your new character on?"

"Yes."

"That explains it," Orestez said. "Matthew Murdock is competitive. If he sees a competition, he's going to get into it and win. It's his nature, being a lawyer and son of a boxer. You needed him as an inspiration for a new novel, and he wanted to win a competition as your new inspiration. He won the competition, and you finished your book. It's time to realize your differences and move on."

After a long silence, Elektra nodded. "You're right."

Orestez gave her a hug. "I'm so happy that you realized it. One day, you will meet the right man for you."

"I don't need a man. I'm the best on my own."

"Take a break," Orestez suggested. "Go for a vacation."

"Like where?"

"Wherever you like," he replied. "Anywhere out of New York."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my fic (and prequel to this one) "Devil She's Looking For", Elektra originally wanted to base her new character on Frank Castle, the Punisher.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: You're a Satan


End file.
